Conventional backpacks typically include a plurality of panels stitched together to cooperatively define an interior compartment adapted to store objects for transport in the backpack and include a pair of shoulder straps attached to one or more of the panels for carrying the backpack on a user's back. The interior compartment is often selectively accessible by moving a suitable fastening system comprising one or more suitable fasteners (e.g., a slide fastener, straps, hook and loop, snaps, buttons) between a closed position and an opened position. In addition to the interior compartment, known backpacks may also have interior and/or exterior pockets for holding additional objects for transport in the backpack. In some configurations, these pockets are selectively moveable between closed and opened positions using any suitable fastening system. In other configurations, the pockets are open and thus, not selectively closeable.
Known backpacks often have a liner or other suitable material that covers the portion of the backpack adapted to face the user during use. More specifically, the bodyfacing surface of the shoulder straps and the bodyfacing surface of one or more of the panels may include a liner adapted for placement against the user during use of the backpack. However, known liners comprise a number of segments (e.g., not a single-piece) and are stitched (i.e., not seamless) to the underlying structure. During use, the edges of these liner segments and the stitching can irritate the skin of the user. For example, if a runner is using such a backpack and wearing a relatively light weight shirt or no shirt, the edges of the liner segments and/or the stitching can rub against the skin of the user while he/she is running causing chaffing, abrasion, a rash, or other skin irritation.
In view of the above drawbacks, there remains a need for a backpack having a liner that inhibits skin irritation, such as chaffing, abrasion or rash, during use of the backpack while providing comfort, durability, moisture resistance, stain resistance, and odor resistance.